


Art for Not the chimera I know

by Sefinh



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefinh/pseuds/Sefinh
Summary: This is my art submission for the 2020 OTL Big Bang.So pleased to have been part of this and to have gotten to work with Curlsinthewind for this project.Thanks so much for the opportunity!Enjoy!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Thiam Big Bang 2020 Collection





	Art for Not the chimera I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is to go along with Curlsinthewind 's Not the Chimera I know.
> 
> Go read her amazing fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461125
> 
> Also available on my Tumblr @ https://sefinh.tumblr.com/post/634591932031647744/art-for-not-the-chimera-i-know-by-curlsinthewind


End file.
